


Those days are gone (but we can live them again)

by Karaii



Category: Trigun
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, but he's still a little shit XD, gonna explore some wol background headcanons, vash's in for a wild ride (who knew wolfwood was a teenager?!), wanted to give wolfwood the chance to act his age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Karaii
Summary: A mishap with a dying plant's Last Run reverses Wolfwood's enhancements, leaving him temporarily deaged.This is a redraw of an old Trigun fan comic of mine from 2013 :)
Relationships: Vash the Stampede & Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This is a redraw of an old 50-page comic I scribbled back in 2013. It was originally Vash/Wolfwood, but I'm thinking of making it gen this time around and focusing more on their friendship. Let's see where this takes us :D


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
